kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Blow The Biggest Fart?
''Who Can Blow the Biggest Fart? ''is the second episode of the fourth season. With the help of fart-measuring devices, Kenny and Spenny must blow the largest farts they can within a time limit. Whoever gets the biggest reading on their devices within the time limit wins. The Competition Kenny is suprememely excited for the competition to take place, and notes that in the past, he's always been able to blow bigger farts than Spenny's ever been able to. Spenny insists that while he thinks farting is immature, he will not hesitate to blow the biggest farts possible for the competition. Kenny attempts to perform a blue angel (farting onto an open flame, thus creating a blue fire plume), but fails when he burns his anus. Both guys eat gassy foods to prepare themselves for the competition, and Kenny is able to fart on the way to a methane expert's consultation. He gives Kenny and Spenny each a device that, when farted into, measures them. The methane expert assures Spenny that Kenny cannot cheat by having a cow flatulate into the machine, as they don't produce the same kinds of gases as humans. Back home, Kenny makes the famous Hotz chili which will give him gas, while Spenny eats beans. Kenny produces decent-sized farts effortlessly while Spenny strains to expel even the smallest ones. Kenny takes the lead when his machine registers an 18.5 against the more usual farts in the 2-6 range. Spenny's first real fart goes unread by the machine, which is turned off. While on the couch, Spenny shocks both himself and Kenny by cracking a decent joke. Spenny is frustrated at his inability to fart, while Kenny enjoys farting on the camera's thermal lens. The guys retreat to their rooms to concentrate alone with their respective crews. Spenny uses the opportunity to absolve himself of any rudeness which he may display by farting on camera and apologizes to any watching women. Up in Kenny's room, after blowing several small farts, he comes out with an enormous 26.8, which Spenny hears from downstairs. Kenny celebrates by gloating in Spenny's face. Spenny realizes that Kenny's farting stems from the Hotz chili, and Tzafi Hotz (Kenny's mom) happens to drop by with some more meant for Kenny. She believes Kenny's victory is assured. She offers Spenny some chili, and while Spenny tries to fart in the kitchen, Kenny interrupts by bringing Tzafi in to stress Spenny out. Spenny changes his diet plan from beans to different gas-creating foods like peppers, cauliflower, broccoli and prunes. In his room, Kenny is frustrated by the sudden loss of his ability to fart, and soils himself after straining to produce one. His goal is to blow a fart so big that Spenny cannot hope to match it, and be able to relax for the rest of the competition. He ventures over to Goldfield's, who gives him a stomach massage to force the gas out, the machine reading such numbers as 21.7. A couple hours later, at the house, Spenny is blowing farts rivaling Kenny's, registering enormous 24.2's. While Kenny uses a vibrating belt to agitate his stomach, Spenny blows a titanic fart, which is misread by the machine as a measly 3.2, because he farted in the wrong end. Kenny heard the fart from the living room and suddenly gets very anxious at the prospect of losing the competition, and so concocts a plan. Kenny makes more Hotz chili and mixes crushed anti-gas pills into it, sealing the pot shut with a metal coat hanger. Spenny's stomach is beginning to settle, and his readings drop into the low 20's. In the basement, Kenny, in a onesie, showcases his plan: he's developed the F.A.R.T. (Flatulent Assisted Rectal Tubing), essentially inserting a rubber hose up his rectum and blowing air into it using his mouth, and with it produces farts which sound gigantic, but come up as 0 on the fart-reading machine, as they produce no methane. Kenny enjoys using his new tactic in the basement with the crew for a while before showcasing it to Spenny by blowing a gargantuan fart on the stairs which lasts over ten seconds, amazing Spenny. He returns every now and then to scare Spenny even more with enormous farts. Kenny's tactic works, and Spenny believes that the source of Kenny's flatulence is the Hotz chili, and eats from the sealed pot which is mixed with the anti-gas pills. Once alone in his room with his crew, Kenny amuses himself further by using a bike pump to fill his rectum with air. In his own room, Spenny realizes that he could never possibly compete with Kenny in a farting competition, and remarks on his loss of all gas. Kenny's crew has had enough of all the farting and evacuates onto the balcony. The time runs out and Spenny, not having been able to beat Kenny's 26.8, loses the competition.